Usually, automotive outside rear view mirrors comprise a standard articulated to a mirror, with the base of the standard being bolted or screwed to the automotive body on or adjacent the driver's or driver's seat passenger's door. Sometimes such mirrors are provided with cable means which connect between the mirror and a joy stick mounted on the interior of the vehicle door to provide for mirror adjustment from within the vehicle.
Prior art automotive outside rear view mirrors are relatively difficult to mount, special tools often being needed, and their aerodynamic characteristics leave much to be desired.